


Just a Game

by jeneru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Conversations, Cute, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Reader-Insert, Tsukishima Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeneru/pseuds/jeneru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Karasuno lost against Aoba Jousai.</p>
<p>Reader asks Tsukishima about his feelings on losing, but gets something more.</p>
<p>Man, I'm really bad at summaries</p>
<p>Same work also posted in my DA account:<br/>http://jeneru.deviantart.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Game

A cautious glance was thrown at the blond beside you, searching his face for an expression other than the impassivity that you are used to.

Still, no luck.

This particular lack he possess - save that mocking face he would sport when he’s in the mood to annoy you and especially Kageyama with his blunt and often mean remarks - never really bothered you. Besides, you agreed to be his girlfriend even when he asked you with that same stoic face.

Yet, today’s an exception.

Because a few hours ago, his team just lost against Aoba Jousai.

It was a very tough game. Karasuno almost made it.

You were there. You’ve witnessed everything they went through, until the decisive point was unfortunately claimed by their opponent. In the end, you were left holding back your own tears while you helped the team clear the court and leave the gym, frustration weighing your heart down as though you took the blow of defeat yourself.

At that moment, you were too upset, you thought, that you almost forgot to check on him until Coach Ukai gathered all of you to eat together.

But he showed nothing. He just calmly ate his meal, as if today’s nothing but ordinary.

You sighed, his lack of response made you feel somehow irritated. Yet, what bothered you the most was not his what seemed like indifference, but his reservation, - or hesitation it seemed to you - regarding his feelings about the game. 

Even until now.

Now that he’s alone with you.

The grip around your hand suddenly tightened, shifting your attention from your thoughts to his face. His brow was slightly raised, his features hinted with concern as he parted his lips to speak.

Instinctively, your own brow raised in turn, pretty much unfazed of what’s coming next.

"Are you constipated?"

"No."

"You sure look like one."

"Shut up."

"Ah...so you’re thinking."

"Yeah."

"Then stop."

"And why is that?"

"I’m tired and I do not intend to carry you if you pass out should your brain overheat."

_Just like the usual. As if nothing happened._

You’re not having any more of this conversation.

Not until he actually _say something_.

You went silent while the two of you continued to walk, your pace lagging two steps from his. He regarded this with an abrupt gaze, amber orbs searching yours, but said nothing nonetheless. He moved on, gently tugging you towards the direction of your home. This silence went on for few minutes, until he stopped without warning, followed by your forehead colliding against his back amidst your occupied state.

"Ow! Tsukki-? Why did you-?"

"Whatever it is [y/n]-kun, just spill it."

"It’s n-nothing really."

"Really?"

Sarcasm aside, the demand in his tone had taken you aback. You hesitated, suddenly unable to find the right words to express your concern.

Cold wind passed by between you, a reminder of the night settling in. You shivered lightly at this, and the rimmed blond pulled you closer to his side, letting his warmth seep into you as he tucked your arm under his. This caring side of his, whose rarity was no foreign even to you, was all it took to loosen the knots that’s been holding you back.

"Kei,"

He simply glanced at you, with only silent anticipation you knew too well. His tug gestured for the two of you to resume your gait, while his fingers curled further against yours, prompting you to continue.

"We just lost a while ago."

"-"

"And back there, I was so upset that I almost cried."

"I know."

"How did you -?"

You paused, realizing how pointless your question was. You knew that a change of track is in due, but Tsukishima already jumped in.

"You were pretty obvious."

That’s it. There’s no avoiding it now.

Cheeks slightly tinged at his remark, you stepped forward to face him, enough to rouse amusement from his bored expression.

"I almost cried."

"You’ve already said that."

"Your teammates...all of them cried."

"Your point is?"

"Even Kageyama cried."

"If you’re trying to break up with me because you find me rather unsympathetic, I won’t make it easy for you."

"Kei, that’s not what I -"

"I’m upset - if that’s what you wanted to hear."

Upset? Perhaps you already knew that. 

It’s just that he doesn’t seem like one. 

Retort absent, you sighed and tiptoed instead to reach for his hair, letting your fingers sink through his strands.

"Oi [y/n], was that it?" He asked and caught your wrist, while you in turn simply shrugged. Irked at your vague response, he pulled you again to his side, entwined hands tucked tighter as you both proceeded on your route.

Cold and uncaring, he would seem most of the time -

\- but his hand was wonderfully warm.

"Kei," You called him again by his first name, an act only you were allowed to.

"What?" He replied, not even looking back.

"You should be more expressive...to me, at least." You offered.

"I’m not giving you any blackmail material." he deadpanned.

"That’s too bad," you replied coyly. "But seriously, I’ll be here you know...should you need someone to cry on." you tried again, emphasis exerted on your last phrase.

"Reassuring," came out his bored reply.

"Kei -"

"It’s a game, [y/n]. If we lost, it’s simply because our opponent was stronger than us," he replied matter-of-factly. Still, you tried again, wanting to get something more other than this _casualness_

"Say... Kei,"

"We’re almost at your house [y/n]-kun, you better make it quick."

You squeezed his hand firmly, enough to summon his gaze. You gulped, suddenly under scrutiny by his amber hues.

"If you can act so cool about losing, does that mean that you’re okay with it?"

"That’s a stupid question."

_ugh, that mocking face_

"Just answer me dammit!"

"No. Still, it’s just a game though, nothing to be too upset about." 

"Woah, that was heartless..."

He was about to say something when you both realized that you were already in front of your house. You bid him goodnight as he turned his back to leave, but he stayed, and you internally braced for his payback in form of yet another blunt remark.

"Actually, there _is_ one I won’t bear losing though - " he started, your expression turned from passive to an eager one.

And then he left, a faint smirk written on his lips from the sight of you blushing intensely at what he said next.

_" - you."_

 

Jerk.

**Author's Note:**

> I know...this is lame.
> 
> I'm done with season 1 and is now hooked with the manga.  
> Tsukishima had been my favorite ever since his first appearance in the anime...and yep...maybe jerks like him are my type LoL
> 
> Please accept my trash. uwu;


End file.
